


千疮百孔(十)

by curly377



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curly377/pseuds/curly377





	千疮百孔(十)

因鸣人浸泡结束之后，身体虚弱疲劳，且到来此处的次数也年复一年的增多，纲手便和鸣人两个一同在流水边的草地上盖了一个茅屋，这件事情分外隐蔽，不愿多余闲杂人等知晓，所以不肯找专人帮忙。

两人忙活好几日，终是磕磕绊绊的盖了一间可休憩茅屋，有桌椅床铺，水源点心，冬日有暖炉，夏日有蒲扇，虽则压制邪气的过程苦痛艰难，但在这茅屋，山谷中独自一人度过的闲暇时光，也值得留念。

 

这日前去时，鸣人一并带了个纸鸢，终结之谷地势开阔宽敞，又正逢早春时节，若不放放纸鸢，岂不可惜。纲手每次都笑说他不像是去治病压邪，反倒更像是度假闲游。

 

这厢纲手把鸣人送到之后，安置了一番，就径自离开了。鸣人把一些杂物堆放在这茅屋中，就宽衣解带进入了水中。这里一年上头为未见过几个人影，加上鸣人也不是女子，这方面也就没什么可遮掩的。甫一下去，这水还是冷的让他打了个寒颤，待全身下去，熟悉了片刻以后，就习惯了。

他能清晰的感知到体内这股邪气随着身体的各处脉络游走，胸口处仿若翻江倒海，剧烈的内力冲撞着身体，仿佛身体里有一团火，瀑布的水在外浸泡，等同于直接以身体为屏障，与体内的妖狐邪气正面对峙，鸣人的身体在这过程中苦不堪言，常常冷一阵，热一阵，冷汗涔涔，蜜色的肌肤因痛苦呈现出苍白的透明感，咬紧牙关，拼尽全力的忍受着。

 

他还记得第一次来时，竟痛苦的哭喊了出来，一边哭喊一边咒骂，咒骂这为祸世间的妖狐，咒骂这不管不顾的普天诸佛，咒骂冷漠贪婪的世人，这样喊着，倒真的好受了不少。现如今他早已不需要这等稚嫩的方法，顶多一个皱眉一个咬牙，硬着头皮不声不响的扛上三日，也就过去了。

 

这次已经到了最后一日，苦痛之类减缓了不少，身体内部的邪气已趋于稳定。身后的瀑布日日不休的哗哗流淌，空灵清脆的鸟鸣回荡在空旷的谷中，悦耳动听。

所幸这几日春雨都停了，不用冒着雨浸泡在这寒水之中，春天的日头挂在湛蓝的晴空，柔和的阳光从云朵的罅隙中流泻下来，打在鸣人的头顶，因他发色特殊，所以虽这阳光浅淡，他发上仍恍惚着，像被一层金色的薄纱笼罩，从远处看，倒有点像几分一个遗世独立的仙人。

 

鸣人闭上眼睛沉沉呼吸着，至多还有两个时辰他就可以从水中起身了。耳边突然刮起一阵熟悉的冷风，转瞬即逝，他猛然睁开眼，一抬头，果然是佐助。

 

“喂！你…你是怎么找到这里来的？！！”鸣人一下子慌了阵脚，他赤身裸体，而佐助站在水边好整以暇的盯着他，也不知究竟看些什么。他下意识的用双手遮住下(防和谐)体的隐蔽之处，睁大双眼戒备的看着他，一张脸红的像傍晚的火烧云。

 

“我不是早就说过，这普天之下没有我找不到的人。”他表情语气仍旧冷淡，抬头扫了一眼谷中的光景，像是有些被微微折服。

 

 

“那你来这里干嘛？！！”鸣人往后退几步，却因为水下地势湿滑，他这么陡然动了几下，脑袋淹了进去，好不容易撑住岸边的地，一抬头，就是佐助嗤笑的脸。他咳嗽了半晌，又有恼怒的情绪加持其中，脸色涨的通红。

 

“你不会想趁这个时候把我带走吧？！”鸣人仍然用手遮着私(防和谐)密的地方，“喂，这样趁火打劫不好吧？！有点儿君子风度好不好你这混蛋？”

 

“哼，我可从来都没有什么君子风度，”他欣赏鸣人的窘态似乎已然足够，离开水边朝那茅屋里望了望，“若我真想这时候带你走，管你是衣不蔽体还是怎样。”

 

 

“那…那你…”鸣人低下头，试图寻找一个方便且隐秘的姿势，再一抬头，佐助已经不见了。

 

又是这样…

 

直至鸣人完全浸泡完毕穿好衣裳，走进茅屋里休息，佐助才又出现。

 

鸣人一口喝进去的茶差点因惊吓而呛到，“靠靠靠！我说你以后能不能不要这样啊？！！有点儿声音行不行？！提前说一声行不行？！”

他怒瞪着佐助，对方只是微微挑眉，便不客气的做到了茅屋内的一把竹椅上，他见这屋子内安置齐全，便开口说道：“日子过得倒挺滋润，不知道的人还以为你是来此处游历。”

 

“不管来此处为何，若是错过了这里的景致，岂不十分可惜？”他拿出包裹里一个小木盒子，盒子里装着纲手精心为他准备的芙蓉糕，他拿一块放进口中，松软可口，甜而不腻，确实非常精致，他递给佐助一块，佐助摇头道：“太甜了，不喜欢。”

 

“随你咯。”鸣人又将瓷杯中的绿茶饮尽，朝窗外看去。窗框中的景色与外面的感觉迥然不同，四四方方的绿水青山像是一副别致的画框定格在墙上，远眺而去，却因框架的阻隔多了一分令人徜徉遐思的意犹未尽之感，怪道有言窗子不仅为透气，更为美。

 

“我这里也没什么东西，就一普普通通的破茅屋，宇智波公子不嫌弃就随便坐吧。”

 

佐助挑挑眉，伸手为自己斟了一杯茶，茶香浓郁，回味悠长，无甚苦涩之感，细细品味下略有一股淡雅清甜，想来是上品了。他一边垂眸品茗，一边在抬眼时注视对面的鸣人，那人还在痴痴朝着窗边景色观望着，甫一回头，却恰好对上佐助的视线。他的视线慌乱飘移，最终还是重新拿了一块芙蓉糕放在嘴里吃。

 

“你脸上这六道须痕，是胎记吗？”他看着鸣人，淡然的问道。其实在醒来之时看见鸣人的第一眼，他倒真的没注意到。许是这六道须痕与他本人太过相衬，简直浑然天成，那分可爱的童稚之气，无论如何都无法从他脸上轻易抹开。

 

“对呀，”鸣人双手捧住自己的脸颊，这动作还真是十分可爱，“打从娘胎里就有了呢。”

 

他常听别人说，有胎记的孩子是将来命苦的一个预兆，若是未来与父母走失，便能凭着胎记找到彼此。若这么说，于他来说倒是半分作用都没有，不过命苦的的确确还沾的上一点儿边儿吧。

 

 

“此等胎记，倒真是见所未见。”语气平稳，双眸淡如水，听不出是褒义还是贬义。

 

“那是当然，我漩涡鸣人的胎记自然是普天之下独一无二的了！”鸣人便只当是褒义了。

 

这样几句闲话过后，半晌都无人再出声。谷中美景宜人，茅屋舒适宁静，紧张的气氛一点没有，两人静坐在竹椅上，相对而坐，像是两个叙旧闲谈的老友，真是好笑极了。

鸣人想到这里，摇了摇头，他们无论怎么细分，也永远无法与朋友二字沾边。宇智波佐助是猎人，他漩涡鸣人就是早已预定好的猎物，不过这猎人自信满满，傲慢自得也从不畏惧猎物逃跑，拿起十二分的耐心与这猎物散步，赏景，畅谈。

 

甚至还同床而卧，而方才几个时辰以前，自己还在他面前裸程相对。简直奇了怪了。

 

 

“对了，上次…我突然发作…你受伤了没有啊…？”那日醒来以后，疑问就一直盘桓在心中。

 

“你觉得呢？”他不说是，也不说不是，这反问里也有太多猜不分明的态度。

 

鸣人早已听纲手说了自己是如何被发现的，以及被发现时的状态。那么佐助必然是帮了他的，而帮他，势必注定会受伤，看他态度也是绝不肯承认，自己把事实捅的这么明白也没意思，于是便不再追问。

 

“所以你今天来到底是干嘛的？”这次应该不会是路过了吧。

 

“想把一些话问清楚。”

 

“什么话？”

 

“你是不是喜欢我？”

 

鸣人先是一愣，而后脸上红了一阵，羞窘无奈过后，却突然想到自己到底是一个七尺男儿，这种问题也没什么可害羞的，想到这里，他便突然扯开嗓子哈哈大笑，他就是觉得这宇智波佐助一本正经的问着这个问题煞是好笑，笑的前仰后合，表情生动，看的宇智波佐助面色发黑，阴云密布。

 

“漩涡鸣人，不要挑战我的耐性。”

 

“好好好，我不笑了哈哈哈，”鸣人抹了一把笑出来的眼泪，笑声是停止了，但是脸上还是笑意满满，“我说啊，这个你不早就知道了吗？还需要问的这么直接吗我说？”

 

佐助神情较之刚才缓和许多，他又问道：“为何喜欢？”

 

“自然是因为，你长得好看咯。”他答得十分随意，却在说完之后仔细观察着佐助的神态，那人似乎是在垂眸沉思，片刻过后，佐助看向了鸣人，双眼依旧是照常的那般平静无波。

 

“若真的只是这种肤浅的理由，那便好办了，希望你也真如你自己所说的这般。”

 

“哎？我说啊，你又为什么要在意这些啊？”鸣人双手托腮，目不转睛的盯着他，大眼睛眨啊眨，这天真好奇的模样，如一个三两岁的孩童。

 

“只是希望你死的时候能够轻松一点。”他斜着眼睛，对鸣人的追问显得很不高兴。

 

“那如果，我告诉你，我喜欢你，已经不仅仅是因为你长得好看了呢？”他依旧在笑，因此分不出究竟是玩笑的意味多一些，还是认真发问的成分多一些。

 

“那所有后果，便只能你自己承担。”宇智波佐助站了起来，他将杯中最后一口茶饮尽，望向屋外的茫茫绿意，“世间万人有万种念想，情爱不过最是虚无缥缈的一种，最易产生也最易放下，你不必过于执着。”

 

他走出了这简陋的茅屋，使出轻功掠过了水面，须臾过后，便消失无踪，至始至终，都没有再看鸣人一眼。走的及时，却也走的慌乱，这么不明缘由的找来这里，又说出这么一番不知所谓的话，也不知，目的究竟为何呢？

 

若那人当真笃定自己来日会死在他眼前，又何必做这些，说这些？嘴上劝人放下念想，可偏偏他的行为，无论哪一种，也是无法不叫人遐想连篇的。这个人，还真是复杂极了。

 

呆坐了一会儿，鸣人拿出了纸鸢。这纸鸢是蜻蜓形状的，骨架连接的很是牢固，纸也糊的很周到细致，鸣人走出屋外，却也正好起了风，三月的东风，温暖和煦。他一边跑一边放线，在这空茫的草地上奔跑。

 

那青色的纸鸢飞到高空，仿佛触及到了云端。微风不止，云朵漂浮，这跟长长的线把纸鸢带上了天空，教它领略了天际的壮阔美丽，却也成了它的禁锢，让它无法自由自在。

 

这世间万人却有万种念想，情爱是否最为虚无缥缈，也只能体会过后才能言说，轻易产生不假，而轻易放下却并非全真。且他能否轻易放下是一回事，想不想轻易放下又是一回事。

 

太阳渐渐露了头出来，他无法抬头睁眼看向天空，便渐渐收拢了脚步慢了下来，那纸鸢摇摇摆摆的落了下来，安静的躺在绿地上，像是从未离开过原地。


End file.
